Crónicas de la Adversidad
by ZeekLaerers
Summary: Tiempos incontables antes y después, los Ungidos por las Diosas han luchado por traer la luz de la paz a Hyrule. Sin embargo, sus leyendas también están plagadas de desgracias, adversidades, desdichas. En una Era inexistente, el Héroe y la Princesa siempre lucharán por unir sus almas en el amor, sin importar si el tiempo, la muerte o la oscuridad se interponen. LEMON Zelda x Link
1. Preludio

**Comentarios Iniciales:**

Saludos. Como se puede apreciar, esta es una obra centrada en los hechos de The Legend of Zelda: **Ocarina of Time** , más sin embargo, es una parcial " _novelización_ " de ese juego, o más bien la parte final de este, lo plasmaré a mi manera, ya que esta es una obra que servirá como precuela histórica de mi Fanfic en progreso " **The Legend of Zelda: Génesis de la Extinción** " ubicada milenios después de Ocarina, pero más adelante en ese fic haré referencias a sucesos que relataré en esta historia que se compondrá por tres capítulos. Subiré el capítulo 2 de esta historia en Febrero. En cambio mi Fic Génesis de la Extinción lo actualizo TODOS los Domingos, sin falta ni demora.

Como dije esta historia se ubica en la fase ya final de OOT, en el punto que Link ya ha despertado a todos los Sabios y le espera enfrentar a Ganondorf, pero en vez de que Sheik revele su identidad en el Templo del Tiempo, en esta historia cambiaré eso y la revelación será un poco más dramática. La clasificación es M, ósea Lemon, en los tres capítulos habrá Lemon y situaciones sexuales explícitas, pero sin rozar la obscenidad ni lo soez sino apelando al romance y la pasion. Hay SPOILERS. Y eso es todo. Disfruten:

* * *

 **Preludio: Reencuentro de los Ungidos**

No sabía qué hacia, sólo corría guiado por el instinto, una curiosidad desesperada e insaciable. ¿Qué ocultaba bajo una máscara? ¿Por qué lo ayudaba? ¿Cómo tenía tanto conocimiento de él y su destino? ¿Qué sabía de Zelda?...

Atravesando el espeso follaje de los árboles, el Héroe del Tiempo mantenía un ritmo mientras que con agilidad perseguía a un blanco en específico. A Él. El joven miembro de la Tribu de las sombras, el que se hacía llamar Sheik. Este con tranquilidad se retiraba a alguna parte, mientras que Link lo perseguía entre los bosques del oeste a una distancia prudencial para no ser visto ni oído.

Con una gran dificultad Link cazaba al joven Sheikah, siguiéndole el paso a duras penas, era una ardua labor para el Héroe ya que su presa era extremadamente rápido, ágil, y conocía perfectamente la ruta.

Link se mantenía ensimismado en sus recuerdos y las dudas que invadían toda su mente, mientras que se regañaba a si mismo que se mantuviera atento y alerta para no perder de vista a Sheik.

Pero de repente, el Sheikah se detuvo en seco, y Link alertandose se ocultó tras un árbol temiendo haber sido descubierto. Para comenzar, Link se preguntó a sí mismo ¿Qué hacía allí?.

Todo era por Zelda. Nada más. Su amiga de la infancia, que llevaba más de ocho años sin ver, siete estando oculto en el templo de la luz, y todo su periplo en otro tiempo le había consumido impetuosamente otro año de su vida.

Quería ver a Zelda, era una necesidad asfixiante, un anhelo insano, no le bastaba con que Sheik, el Sabio Rauru o Impa le dijeran que estaba sana y salva. No, necesitaba, debía verla, estaba desesperado. Y prueba de ello era la locura que estaba haciendo, y el por qué estaba oculto, acosando a un siervo Sheikah de las Diosas que lo había guiado por todo ese año en su misión.

Estaba enojado, al borde de la rabia por ser un ignorante del paradero de la Princesa, cumplía con su misión por el ardiente deseo de cuidar a su Reino, aliviarlo de la cruenta opresión de Ganondorf, y traer la luz como estaba profetizado... ¿Pero por qué otra cosa hacia todo lo que hacía? Por ella, ella era la razón por la que nunca retrocedió con cobardía ni miedo en su misión. En cada combate, en cada situación, en cada laberinto, pensar en su voz, en su sublime sonrisa, en su esencia, lo hacia avanzar con la determinación como escudo y la valentía como espada. Y sin comprender un por qué. El la conoció por muy poco tiempo, pero tenía la sensación de conocerla desde hace tanto tiempo... A la vez de que su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en ella.

Sin embargo, ni ser incinerado por las llamas de Volvagia, ni ser ahogado por Morpha, ni desollado por el Fantasma de Ganondorf se comparaba con el miedo, pavor y dolor de siquiera meditar la posibilidad de perder a Zelda. De no volver a verla a ver. Ningún miedo se comparaba a ese temor morboso.

Finalmente se asomó con discreción a un lado del árbol para mirar a Sheik, pero al hacerlo, no estaba ahí.

—Maldición...—murmuró enfurecido Link, al ver que perdió de vista a Sheik, apretando sus puños al punto que sus uñas comenzaron a clavarse en su palma. Soltando su bolso y municiones y escudo, incluso se su espada, y la escondió entre las raíces de un cedro. El joven, se acercó a la zona en la que pocos segundos antes estaba su presa. Si, Presa, Link estaba literalmente cazando a Sheik, iba a sacarle lo que quería, el paradero de Zelda, así fuera a medidas poco diplomáticas. Estaba cansado de las indirectas, de los secretos y verdades a medias. Había aguantado ocho años, ocho largos años, sin saber siquiera que había sucedido con Zelda. Había sido paciente, había tratado de ser comprensivo, pero ahora se acercaba la batalla final contra su auténtico Nemesis, autor y protagonista de sus más horrorosas pesadillas, Ganondorf. Y más que nunca, necesitaba el valor que sólo ella le daba. No se sentía capaz de enfrentar al Rey del Mal, no sin ella a su lado. La furia nublaba sus sentidos. Ni siquiera el mismo entendía la razón de su malestar y desesperación, sólo se guiaba por su sentir.

Link miró a su alrededor con cautela, en silencio, sólo oyendo su respiración. Comenzaba anochecer en los bosques, sólo quedaba una hora de luz solar. Los árboles eran majestuosos y enormes, cubriendo la totalidad del horizonte a todo punto cardinal posible. El ceño de Link estaba fruncido, mientras que sus sentidos estaban agudizados observando a su alrededor. ¿Donde pudo haberse ido Sheik? Hasta que su vista se posó en una cueva a la lejanía, bastante oculta, en la que comenzaba a salir un ligero humo. Sin demora, Link fue hacia ese lugar a paso apretado.

* * *

Entre la oscuridad del lugar, estaba la Sheikah, a solas. En su refugio con muy pocas pertenencias, un sacó de dormir espacioso y acolchado, un bolso con armas, alimentos, agua, y un círculo de piedra algo apartado en el fondo donde encendía fuego.

La joven comenzó a encender una pequeña fogata, lográndolo fácilmente. Ocho años haciendo lo mismo cada noche ya la había vuelto una experta. La oscuridad de la cueva se vió desvanecida por la luz del fuego rojizo que comenzó a crecer a medida que la chica le ponía ramas secas como combustible. Sus ojos rojos por el poder del conjuro de modificación física que usaba para aparentar ser alguien más se fijaba directamente a la llamaba bailarina que tenía frente si, y que disipaba el frío y la humedad del lugar. Unas lágrimas espesas corrieron por los ojos de Zelda, la joven detrás de la máscara. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus finas mejillas y cayeron entre los vendajes que cubrían la mitad de su rostro ocultaba su identidad.

Estaba agotada, con una creciente ansiedad consumiendo su pecho, que devorando su juicio y le causaba un lento y tortuoso dolor en su alma. Cada vez que veía a Link, fingiendo ser alguien que no era, mostrando un rostro que no tenía, simulando tener la fortaleza que le faltaba. Tener a su amado tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, distante. Eso la destrozaba. Ella había comprendido que sus almas estaban estrechamente enlazadas, desde tiempos remotos. No sólo por el lazo de una misión, sino por una mucho más intensa y poderosa. Pese a haberse relacionado con el joven héroe por poco tiempo, lo sentía, estaba enamorada, lo amaba, tan intensamente como su encarnación pasada amó con vehemencia a su Héroe. Su Alma ardía en amor por él.

Pero estaban en una guerra, una guerra cruenta y que cada vez más cobraba vidas inocentes. No podía permitirse el doblegarse por deseos carnales, deseos egoístas. Debía cumplir su misión, de guiar al Héroe para cumplir su designio. Así si eso significaba oprimir aún más su dolido corazón. Secó sus lágrimas, decidida a no volver a mostrar ápice de debilidad o melancolía. Por el bien de los seres que amaba. Pero sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir la presencia de alguien a su espalda, en su ensimismamiento ni se percató de la cercanía de un intruso. Rápidamente se giró mientras se levantaba, a la vez que sacaba de su estuche del muslo una kunai para defenderse, sin embargo su cuerpo se frenó abruptamente, mientras su corazón se estremecía, su espalda se tensaba y su respiración se descontrolaba, todo eso al ver el rostro del joven que tanto conocía.

Sin embargo, la mirada ardiente de Link, furiosa y encolerizada, sus ojos azules como el cielo al anochecer, hizo que se estremeciera y que tragara en seco. La cercanía la ponía nerviosa, sentía como su traicionero cuerpo le hacía pasar un mal momento, como comenzaba a sudar frío, un intenso calor la invadía. Pero la palidez invadió su rostro. Zelda observó de nuevo el rostro del dueño de sus sueños, sus facciones finas pero a la vez masculinas, su cabello rubio dorado desordenado, sus profundos ojos que ahora la miraban con molestia. Eso último la confundía, y a la vez le dolía.

—Hé-roe... No sé a que se deba su presencia aquí, pero debo pedirle que se retire, inmediatamente, no es seguro ni para usted ni para mi—dijo Zelda reponiéndose de su desliz. Mientras que con su magia hacia que su voz sonará masculina para ocultarse. Trataba de mantenerse quieta y serena, pero no podía. En cierta forma le atemorizaba la mirada tan fría y cortante de Link. Zelda sólo se preguntaba cómo la había encontrado, y a reprenderse a si misma por lo descuidada que había sido.

Pero Zelda dió un chillido de sorpresa cuando, con poca delicadeza Link tomó por los hombros al supuesto Sheikah y lo acorraló contra una de las paredes, apresandola con su cuerpo y con sus manos sujetándola con con fuerza contra la pared. Zelda comenzaba a caer presa de pánico, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras que el maldito y dulce aroma de su amado embriagaba sus sentidos al punto de enloquecería. Deseaba que la tierra la tragara.

—Basta ¡Basta! Estoy harto del desdén que me tienen, Rauru, Impa, tú, todos... He cumplido con cada designio que me han expresado. Si me quieren usar de objeto, como una instrumento para un fin, bien, no me interesa, obedeceré porque es lo correcto. Pero al menos merezco saber en donde está Zelda, la única que de verdad haría algo, ella inició esta aventura junto a mi, siempre me apoyó y esta lucha es de ambos, no como ustedes que acuden a mi cuando necesitan ayuda...—dijo con palabras llenas de enojo, y gran resentimiento. Observando con intensidad y furia al Sheikah.

Zelda comenzó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Pero aún así, no debía doblegarse. No podía.

—Lo lamento... Héroe Link, pero no me corresponde revelarle su paradero, lo tengo prohibido. La única que puede revelarlo, es ella misma. La Princesa, pero comprenda... Ella debe esperar al tiempo apropiado para regresar, ha sido paciente por años, esperando su retorno, le suplico que siga el ejemplo de ella y también sea paciente—dijo en un tono serio y suplicante Zelda con voz entrecortada y totalmente conmocionada. Estaba confundida y en extremo nerviosa, no podría soportar mucho tiempo si su cuerpo seguía tan cerca al de él...

—Mientes... ¡Mienten todos, porque la Zelda que yo conozco habría luchado por su pueblo, no se habría ocultado sin hacer nada como una cobarde, sólo esperando!. Habría hecho lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a su Reino, por mínimo que fuera, lucharía hombro a hombro con sus aliados y no escudándose detrás de ellos como ustedes insinúan. Así que te advierto, Sheik... Di la verdad, ! O Impa será por fin la última Sheikah con vida!—amenazó frío Link. Zelda sintió emociones totalmente contradictorias, una extraña felicidad, dicha, una sensación de ternura al oírlo defender su nombre con tanta vehemencia y seguridad, su corazón perdió un latido al escucharlo. Y un terrible miedo, porque no había ápice de duda o titubeó en las palabras de Link. Estaba enfurecido por tantas mentiras, y no era para menos. Era verdad, lo había utilizado, y una gran culpa la invadió.

—Por favor... Link... No haga esto... Se lo suplico, Vayase, le juro que las respuestas a sus dudas llegarán más pronto de lo que cree, pero no ahora, no así—suplicó una vez más Zelda bajo su alterego, con una mirada de imploración. Link se sorprendió con el tono que usó Sheik, ablandando su semblante. Pero lo volvió a endurecer.

—Se nota que no comprendes lo que siento, que jamás podrás ponerte en mi lugar... La verdad no tengo idea de que si tu tienes algo que perder, algo o alguien que ames... Padres, hermanos, novia...—dijo Link lo último bajando el semblante—Si no, eso explicaría por que puedes mentir sin remordimientos. Pero yo si, a Zelda... La amo, no la conocí mucho, no en esta vida, pero he logrado recordar mi vida pasada... La recuerdo a ella, recuerdo toda la vida juntos que compartimos, lo que enfrentamos y lo que vivimos hasta morir. La conozco mejor que nadie, y legítimamente mi Alma le pertenece, y la suya a mi. Necesito verla...—dijo Link, su tono fue quebrándose de dolor. Pero no fue el único que fue cediendo. Zelda volvió a derramar una lágrima al oír la confesión del Héroe. Su corazón amenazaba destrozar su caja torácica, y lo oía fuertemente en sus oídos. Zelda se rindió, no pudo contener más lo que le dolía ver a Link de esa forma.

En un murmuro, un conjuro, la piel de Sheik fue teñiendose de color bronceado a uno pálido, al igual que su anatomía neutra comenzaba a tomarse curvilínea, femenina, y sus ojos de carmesíes sangrientas se coloraron de un tono celeste como el cielo al amanecer, joyas de zafiros. Y lentamente, ante la vista incrédula de Link, quitó los vendajes de su rostro, mostrando su hermosura celestial. La verdad era revelada. Sheik era la Princesa Zelda.

Link quedó enmudecido, la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos casi desorbitados. No podía creer lo que veía. Simplemente no lo creía. Exactamente, su cabeza colapsó. Su cuerpo se estremeció de la perplejidad y de la arrebatadora y ahogante sensación abrumadora que la masacraba. Felicidad, conmoción, rabia, incertidumbre, rencor. Era horrorosa la batalla campal que se llevaba cabo dentro del alma de noble Héroe. Sólo buscando respuestas sobre su amada, y recibió el peor de las estocadas en forma revelación.

—Zel...da... Tu...—Link apenas podía modular palabra, su voz estaba quebrada, sus piernas fallaban, y sus rostro estaba invadido por la palidez.

—Soy yo... Link—dijo la Princesa sonriendo con tristeza, mientras sentía como Link iba soltándola del brusco agarre. Se había rendido, se había rendido a lo que sentía por su amado. Sin meditar, sin pensar, sin importarle nada.

Pero se preocupó terriblemente al ver como el semblante de su amado cambiaba a uno dolido y molesto. Link no terminaba de procesar lo que veía y oía, quería creer que era mentira todo, un mal sueño, una alucinación estando dentro de Lost Woods, pero no. Todo era la cruda y dolorosa verdad.

—¡¿Por qué me mentiste todo este tiempo...?! ¿Por qué te ocultaste como alguien que no eres? Me mantuviste con el corazón en el puño todo este tiempo, sin saber nada de ti, luchando sólo, cuando necesitaba de ti, y me tuviste a un lado cada vez... ¡¿No confiaste en mi?!—dijo Link en un tono bajo, voz ronca aguantando las lágrimas de un dolor mudo. El de la traición. Zelda sintió como su corazón se fragmentaba al ver la mirada rencorosa y triste del Héroe.

—No Link... No es falta de confianza... Nunca. El único ser en quien confío ciegamente es en ti. Desde que soy una niña, desde que te vi, y desde nuestra primera vida... Siempre has sido mi pilar, la razón por la que no me rindo o decaigo. Medito en tu valentía, en tu coraje, y sólo así he salido adelante estos ocho años... Me ha dolido tanto como a ti estar distante, y mentirte, no poder acariciarte, besarte... Eran como apuñaladas de kunai sin filo contra mi corazón.—confesó Zelda temerosa, gimiendo en llanto mientras hablaba con voz temblorosa. Estaba aterrada, y su corazón amenazaba literalmente salir de su pecho. Link suspiró, confundido y estresado.

—Sólo dime una cosa... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste en esa incertidumbre? ¿Teniendo pesadillas de que quizás no volvería a verte y no poder calmar mi ansiedad con las respuestas vacías que me daban los que sabían la verdad? ¡¿Teniendome tan cerca y no tuviste la piedad de aliviar mi sufrimiento?!—exclamó el Héroe ya perdiendo los cabales. Dominado por el dolor, una lágrima ya recorriendo traicionera por su mejilla.

—Por mi culpa...—esa respuesta frenó en seco a Link. Zelda sonaba totalmente invadida por la culpa.—Fui una estúpida la ordenarte buscar la Espada Maestra... No oí advertencias, sólo te indiqué que hicieras justo lo que Ganondorf planeaba que harías. El me manipuló, me usó como una pieza en su tablero, para deshacerse de ti a la vez de que le dieran carta blanca para entrar al Reino Sagrado y hacerse con la Trifuerza... Toda la oscuridad que nos cubre, toda la sangre que se ha derramado, todo el sufrimiento y las lágrimas que han caído estos últimos ocho años fue por mi culpa. De nadie más. Te hice un terrible daño al dejarte encerrado en el Templo de la Luz. Yo era una inútil sin ti, y no me quedó más que ocultarme como una súbdita de Ganondorf, y desde adentro de sus tropas frenar su avance con sabotaje, esperando... Día y Noche, pidiendo e implorando a las Diosas que regresaras, sin ti no soy nada, tu puedes ser un Héroe sin mi estorbándote, pero yo no soy nada si no cuento con tu apoyo... Perdoname Link... ¡Por favor, te lo pido!—exclamó llorando sin consuelo la Princesa, desesperada y a todo pulmón revelando su sentir que la torturaba desde hace tanto tiempo. Sin poder frenar, sin poder descansar, sin poder mirar atrás, sin poder doblegarse por el dolor, porque un sólo traspié significaba la muerte de decenas de inocentes. Insconciente, Link fue frente a Zelda la estrechó contra su pecho, consolándola, siseando con ternura y buscando aliviar el dolor que causaba agonía en su amada. Se sentía abrumado, confundido, conmocionado, pero ver así a su Princesa... Eso la destrozaba.

—No. No fue tu culpa. En lo absoluto, no teníamos más opción, Ganondorf iba a dominar Hyrule tuviera la Trifuerza o no. Mira el daño que hizo sin ese poder, no hay ningún otro culpable más que él... Zelda... No permito que digas eso. Tu siempre has sido una luz de esperanza, para tu pueblo, para mi. Has guiado al mundo, tanto como una Diosa, como una Princesa, y como una Hylian, sin importar cuanta oscuridad contamina al mundo, siempre habrá un destello de luz, una esperanza, y la forma física de ese destello es tu Alma. A mi siempre me recordarán como el verdugo del ser que trajo las tinieblas al mundo, pero a ti te recordarán como la Diosa llena de bondad y amor que trajo la luz de la paz a su Reino, con su sublime sabiduría. Has salvado mi vida miles de veces, no sólo física, sino espiritualmente... Cuando siento que colapsaré, cuando siento que simplemente quiero morir, pensar en tu esencia alivia toda tortura que siento. Las Diosas te han puesto a mi lado porque saben que yo jamas, nunca, lograré ningún cometidos, ningún designio, nada, si tu no estas ahí para que me guíes y me seas el indispensable complemento y aliada—dijo con total sinceridad y desespero el Héroe, desahogando la verdad y su sentir.

—Link...—dijo con voz extinguida la Princesa, mientras que su cuerpo y corazón parecían colapsar ante la sublimidad de galés palabras.

—Zelda. Lo dije en el pasado, y lo diré hasta mi ultimo aliento, te amo, siempre te he amado, desde nuestra primera vida, cuando eras una Diosa y yo un simple mortal. Siempre has sido una guía en mi camino, una luz que evita que sucumba ante la oscuridad... De ti he dependido desde que tengo razón en este mundo, por ti he luchado, y por ti he logrado cumplir con mi destino. Gracias a ti el mal no ha logrado invadir nuestro mundo, y gracias a la luz de tu sabiduría, en cada vida has llevado a nuestro pueblo a la paz. Pero... Siempre dependeré de ti, nunca podré vivir si no estas a mi lado, nunca podré tener valentía si no estas ahí, conmigo... Siempre serás mi razón de vivir, siempre blandiré mi espada para defenderte, y siempre la bajaré para poder estrecharte contra mi pecho, en donde está mi corazón que late tu nombre a cada segundo...—dijo con vehemencia y seguridad el Guerrero, pero se vió interrumpido por algo que lo impactó, el abrazo de los dulces labios de su amada contra los suyos, en un beso al torpe y frenado al principio, pero que inevitablemente fue tornándose en uno intenso, desesperado, mostrando el deseo que ambos tenían. Link tomó la cintura de Zelda, y ella enredó sus brazo en el cuello del rubio, apegándose ambos, juntando sus cuerpos que clamaban ser uno de nuevo. El beso sólo aumentaba en frenesí y desespero, ambas lenguas danzando con pasión y frenesí en una violenta batalla que ningún iba a ceder. Sus labios se unían con tanta necesidad como el de alguien deshidratado en medio de un desierto y que al fin, encontrará un oasis de agua.

Las temperaturas de sus cuerpos se elevaron terriblemente, sonrojos teñían sus mejillas sin pausar ni menguar el beso. Hasta que por fin se recordaron del pequeño detalle que necesitaban del oxígeno para vivir. Se separaron por unos instantes, pero con sus frentes unidas, observándose uno a al otro con intensidad, sus ojos azules demostraban la necesidad y el anhelo que ardía en sus interiores. Y luego de unos segundos sus labios volvieron a devorarse.

La pasión y la vehemencia inundaba el ambiente de la cueva, mientras que eran alumbrados tenuemente por la luz de las llamas, y la luz de la joven luna. Repentinamente, el rubio, dominado por el deseo, y el instinto, no sabía como reaccionar, que hacer, sólo se dejaba llevar, tomó por las caderas a su amada, y alzándola, Zelda dió un chillido, pero instintivamente enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Link, acercando aun más sus cuerpos, mientras que abrazaba el cuello de su amado y lo besaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Con torpeza, la Princesa tomó la cola que sujetaba su larga cabellera y la soltó, dejando suelto su largo cabello dorado, y con rapidez tomó el gorro verde de Link y lo tiró a un lado mientras que atrevida y cegada mordía el labio inferior del rubio, sacándole un grueso y ronco tenido mientras la llevaba contra la pared de nuevo, con ella trepada a su cuerpo, y acorralándolo contra la lisa superficie de piedra. Sin embargo Link se separó del beso al oír un gemido fino y excitante de ella. Zelda se sorprendió ante la reacción de Link, quien cortó repentinamente el beso.

—¿Que-ue sucede...?—preguntó confundida mientras que sentía una punzada en su pecho por la reacción de él.

—Yo... Si continuo... No podré detenerme...—dijo Link en jadeos y respiración irregular. Sonaba más como una advertencia. Zelda sólo sonrió y acercó sus labio a la oreja de él.

—Pierde el control... No importa nada más...—susurró excitada y deseosa la Princesa, para después morder el lóbulo de la oreja punteaguada de Link.

No se necesitaron más contemplaciones. Inmediatamente toda barrera fue atravesada.

El rubio volvió a hace suyos los labios de la Princesa, desesperado de saborear la dulzura y embriagarse con el extasiante aroma a rosas que ella desprendía, que le causaba un efecto alucinante y nublaba sus sentidos, mientras que comenzó a desvestirla, a tirones le quitó el el pectoral de tela con el símbolo Sheikah, y con poca delicadeza, sacó una navaja que tenía en el cinturón y rompió de arriba a bajo la malla cuerpo completo que vestía al fingir ser Sheikah. Zelda se sonrojo terriblemente ante el arrebató apasionado de su amado, e insconciente cubrió con sus brazos la desnudes de su piel bajo la licra, su ropa interior. Enternecido y con ternura, Link tomó los brazos de Zelda para quitarlos de su cuerpo y devolverlos de nuevo a su cuello, y al hacerlo comenzó a desnudarla apresuradamente, sacó de sus brazos la malla, bajándola por su cintura, muslos, y con lo bajó por sus piernas junto con las botas de la Dama. Link contempló descarado la casi desnudez de su amada, contemplándola como una obra de arte, sus pechos bien formados y de tamaño envidiable, una cintura estrecha y deseable, caderas anchas y excitantes, y piernas largas y tersas, con la piel pálida, y sólo vestida con su ropa interior que cubría sus senos e intimidad. Zelda desvío la mirada mientras que su rostro estaba carmesí y ardiente, y Link, sonriendo con amor, besó sus mejillas rojas mientras que sus manos traviesa exploraban el cuerpo de la dueña de su corazón, bajaba por su espalda, embobado observándola, bajó a su cintura, caderas... Y tomó sus glúteos, haciendo que Zelda ahogara un gemido desesperado contra el hombro de Link. La Princesa comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio, lamiéndolo y mordiendo suavemente como reacción involuntaria a las repetidas y atrevidas caricias que le daba su amado.

—Te amo...—susurró en un ahogado gruñido el rubio, presa de la excitación, y ante tales palabras el fuego dentro de la Dama se encendió, y con timidez comenzó a dar jalones a la túnica verde de Link, hasta sacárselo por la cabeza y volver a besar sus labios. Zelda se detuvo un momento, y guió al rubio hasta la comodidad de sus sabanas anchas y acolchadas. Acostó a Link boca arriba, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual desmedido. Una vez tendido la princesa se colocó sobre él, sentándose en la pelvis del rubio, y con desesperación comenzó a quitarle la túnica de Lino Blanco que había bajo la verde, y exponer lo que tanto ansiaba Zelda, la piel de su amado. Quedó impactado al ver lo atractivo y sublime que era el torso de él, definido, fuerte, músculo perfectamente formados, masculino que la enloquecía. La Dama no tardó en besar sin reparo toda esa piel, deseosa de saciarse, pero ahogó un gemido poderoso y un sonrojo intenso la invadía al sentir como un gran montículo se formaba entre sus piernas y se oprimía contra su intimidad vestida en paños menores. La humedad no tardó en evidenciar las reacciones físicas de ella.

Link no perdió tiempo, y sentando aún con Zelda sobre el arrancó sin reparo lo que sostenía los pechos de su amada, dejándola casi desnuda y exponiendo su precioso par, firmes, pálidos y grandes, con un diminuto pezón en cada uno como un capullo de rosa. Ante el deseo, Link no tardó en arremeter contra ellos, y comenzar a literalmente a devorar como fiera los pechos de la Princesa, mordiendo, lamiendo y succionando ambos pezones como si fuera el manjar más exquisito de todos. Y realmente lo era. Zelda ya había dejado de pensar, de meditar, dando rienda suelta a los gemidos y jadeos desesperado, deseoso, incontrolables. No existía un Héroe, no existía una Princesa del Destino, sólo eran dos jóvenes y alocados amantes que no soportaban más estar separados.

Finalmente Link dió vuelta la situación, literalmente, acostó a Zelda boca abajo, y como una bestia comenzó a besarla de nuevo en los labios con su lengua como batuta a una desesperada y brutal sonata de besos.

Fue descendiendo, lenta y tortuosamente, besando la totalidad del cuello de ella, mordiéndola y marcándola como suya, bajando a su pecho volviendo a succionar impetuoso de ellos, bajando por su estómago, lamiendo su ombligo bajando más y más hasta acercarse a la última prenda que le destruía el plano de verla a su máximo esplendor. Con los dientes, bajo la prenda que cubría su intimidad, humedecida y contraída. Sin reparos Link bajó la prenda por su piernas y comenzó a bajar y besar el interior de sus muslos pálidos, y contemplar la marca de su feminidad, pequeña, estrecha y teñida de rosa. Zelda sólo gemía desesperada, pidiendo, sin razonar, dominada por las sensaciones. Link comenzó a acariciar con dos dedos la entrada húmeda de su amada, causándole un desconocido y a vergonzante placer que la hizo gritar de éxtasis, sintiendo ansiosa esas arrebatadoras sensaciones. El rubio ascendió de nuevo a besar sus labios, mientras que los gemidos de ella se ahogaba en la boca de ambos entre el apasionado beso. Inmedidamente Link se despojó de sus botas y cinturón,

Notándose un gran bulto entre sus piernas, cosa que lo hizo avergonzarse levemente, le dolía la poca atención que le había dado a sus propias reacciones corporales, pero Zelda lo detuvo cuando el mismo iba a desvestirse.

—Yo... Yo lo hago...—dijo nerviosa y sin saber por qué hacía eso ¿Realmente importaba?.

La Princesa bajó lentamente los pantalones Blanquesinos que vestían a Link, desnudándolos completamente y liberando la palpitante hombría del rubio que no hacia más que crecer con cada gemido, cada palabra, acaricia, beso, roce. Zelda se sonrojó una vez más, impactada, pero de nuevo, dejándose llevar tomó con sus delgadas y frágiles manos el miembro del rubio, y comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos, pausados, arriba y abajo, arrancándole fuertes gruñidos de placer a Link, quien cerraba los ojos, apretaba la mandíbula, y respiraba de manera errática. Al verlo así, una gran satisfacción invadió a Zelda, sonriendo de orgullo.

Pero soltó un gemido cuando un desesperado Link la acostó una vez más boca abajo, tomó las manos de la su amada y llevándolas sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarla, se posicionó entre las pálidas piernas de ella, rozando su hombría por la virgen estrechez de ella.

Comenzó a prepararse, y una vez más miró a su amada, para asegurarse de tener su aprobación para dar el paso que iban a dar. Zelda sólo asintió, respirando con dificultad.

Nada más lo detuvo, y mientras besaba el cuello de ella, ahogándose en la esencia de su ser, hasta que lentamente, su miembro comenzó a entrar en la intimidad de su Princesa, lentamente, pero una extraña capa le impedía entrar al rubio, comenzó a moverse lento, entrando y saliendo de ella tratando de perforar esa membrana, mientras que en el rostro de Zelda sólo se expresaba dolor, hasta que finalmente atravesó dicha barrera, moviéndose con libertad dentro de su amada, haciéndola suya, y disfrutar de su estrechez y húmedad debía ser considerado un don celestial. Pero Zelda dió un grito agudo de dolor, mientras que de sus ojos descendieron lágrimas. El rubio, preocupado comenzó a besar el labio de su amada para tranquilizarla, subió en un camino de besos por sus mejillas y con sus labios secó las lágrimas, dió besos en los párpados de Zelda y descendió de nuevo a los labios de ella, se miraron ambos entre besos, demostraban fuego en sus miradas, el calor eran intenso en el lugar, las penumbras los rodeaban y la pasión les quitaba el aliento, ambos podían oír como los corazones de ambos latían desesperados.

Y sin poder aguantar más, Link comenzó a penetrar a su amada con un ritmo más acelerado, entrando y saliendo del interior de ella, obsesionado y extasiado con tal incomparable placer, gruñía desesperado, mientras que aumentaba el ritmo.

Zelda en cambio había cambiado su gesto de dolor a uno consumido por el fuego de la lujuria, simple y llanamente. Su mente no pensaba en nada mas, sólo sentir a su amado haciéndola suya con desesperación, sintiendo el sublime placer de ver al dueño de su alma poseerla con tanta vehemencia y fuerza, pero siendo amoroso y tierno.

El lugar se volvió una sinfonía de gemidos y palabras intensas de amor, desde peticiones a súplicas, ambos conociéndose, ambos siendo uno, físicamente y espiritualmente, elevando al cielo su intenso amor y demostrándose de la manera más descontrolada y ardiente sus desesos.

* * *

Repentinamente todo cambió, Link se encontraba acostado boca arriba, viendo enmudecido y excitado como su mujer, si, era suya y él de ella, se posicionaba sobre el, sentándose sobre su pelvis y uniendo sus cuerpos de manera placentera. Y sin reparo ambos comenzaron a moverse al compás del otro, reanudando el explícito e intenso conjunto de gemidos y suplicas subidas de tono. Zelda palpaba con hambre el cuerpo de su amado, su fuerte pecho perlado en sudor, sus músculo que tantas bajas sensaciones le había causado, mientras que Link volvía a tomar con ambas manos los senos de ella, y su boca deseosa devoraba todo su cuerpo, y consumía su deseo plasmándola en el cuerpo de Zelda como artista al blanco Lienzo. Continuaron en un vaivén intenso, mientras que las manos del rubio fueron a parar a los glúteos de ella, caricias intensas y apasionadas, a la vez que devorada de nuevo los pechos de Zelda y esta se abrazaba del cuello de su amado y tiraba de sus largos cabellos entre el arrebato del brutal y agresivo placer.

Link comenzó a sentir como el interior húmedo y caliente de su amada comenzaba a contraerse de manera extrema, mientras ella gritaba de manera desesperada. Se acercaba al éxtasis del orgasmo, consumida en tal deseo. Y finalmente pasó. La Princesa sintió como su cuerpo se contraía, como una ardiente corriente corría por su espalda y un vacío se sintió en su vientre, mientras que tal corrientaso invadía su cuerpo entero en una agotadora pero placentera sensación embriagante y casi narcótica. Link inmediatamente comenzó a acercarse a tal punto supremo de placer, dando unas últimas estocadas en el interior, y finalizando tal acto dentro de ella, y ser invadido por una sensación de ir al cielo y regresar a la Tierra en poco segundos.

Ambos quedaron totalmente jadeante y agotados, al limite, Zelda cayó sin fuerza sobre el pecho de Link, recostándose sobre su pecho. Oía el corazón del rubio, latir con fuerza y en frenesí, al igual que el de ella, mientras que los pechos de ambos subían y bajaban rápidamente tratando de recuperar el oxígeno. Luego de varios minutos, ya estaban recuperados... Pero seguían en la misma posición, uno en brazos del otro.

—Zelda...—murmuró dolido el Héroe. La susodicha puso un gesto de preocupación, mirándolo con atención.

—¿Te irás de nuevo de mi lado...?—preguntó el hombre con la voz quebrada, no soportando siquiera la idea de separarse de la dueña de su alma.

—Nunca más, jamás. A donde tu vayas yo te seguiré, a donde camines yo caminaré, hombro a hombro, apoyándonos, como guerreros, como compañeros, como amigos, como amantes. No importa que nos sobrevenga, seré enterrada a tu lado. Te amo, Link, y siempre serás mi Héroe, mi Caballero, mi Amado... Ahora y en nuestras futuras vidas—espetó con determinación y dulzura la Dama, nunca más dispuesta separarse bajo ningún término del ser que alumbraba su vida, y le daba una razón de seguir luchando. Llorando de felicidad, ambos sellaron tales y memorables palabras dictantes de una promesa irrompible con un sublime beso de ternura y amor, dispuestos de olvidarse de sus sufrimientos, de sus penas, de sus dolores. Se habían reencontrado, leyendas renacidas, seres proféticos, pero que sin el pasar del tiempo, jamás se rompería tal amor tan intenso que sobrepasa a los más poderosos enemigos, el tiempo y la muerte. Lazo de amor que ni siquiera el más crueles de los Reyes de la Oscuridad rompería. Eran seres unidos, Almas enlazadas. Eran uno.

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

Así concluimos el capítulo "Preludio". Como dije, el segundo será a lo largo de Febrero. Y en los tres caps habrá Lemon.

También, esta obra como ya se mencionó es precuela de **Génesis de la Extinción** , obra de Aventura/Romance/Acción/Épica y varias categorías más, pero esas son las Principales. Y obviamente, netamente ZeLink, y en un futuro Lemon. Espero tal obra sea de su agrado ^^

No olviden dar review y comentar su opinión, es valioso para mi saber su criterio sobre lo que leen, es lo que me impulsa y ayuda a mejorar. Un placer, chicos. Y para los que lean Génesis, nos vemos el Domingo.


	2. Interludio

**Comentarios Iniciales:**

Lo que quiero decirles fuera de líneas, al final del cap. Los sucesos de este cap son después de la derrota de Ganon en el futuro, que fuera sellado en el Reino Sagrado y que Zelda regresara junto con Link al pasado, ambos teniendo recuerdos de lo que pasó en el futuro, pero siendo niños. De ahí en adelante, cambiaron el destino de futuro, creando la linea temporal que llamamos como la Línea de Link niño. Que lo disfruten...

* * *

 **Interludio: Paz en la nueva Era...**

* * *

 **"Y cuando la desesperanza invadía el corazón de los Hylians luego de casi una década de la tiranía de Ganondorf, un Héroe vestido de verde se alzó como legítimo oponente y Nemesis de ese Rey de Oscuridad. Pero junto a él también luchó una joven reconocida como la Princesa del Destino, la Heredera al trono de Hyrule, la Líder de los Sabios, y la nueva encarnación de esa sagrada Diosa. Lucharon a través del tiempo y la abrumadora oscuridad, demostrando que su nobleza, honor y amor era más fuerte que el mismo tiempo que los separó sin miramientos. Juntos, una vez más, erradicaron al Rey demonio, la nueva cara de la oscuridad de La Frontera, Ganon.**

 **Pero lamentablemente, en un último aliento, Ganon maldijo al Héroe del Tiempo, logró contaminar su noble alma con una oscuridad que lentamente lo consumiría. De regreso a sus tiempos, la pareja de Héroes enfrentaron al Traidor Gerudo antes de que siquiera iniciara sus malévolos planes, pero cuando fue derrotados, los amantes se vieron en dificultades para estar juntos como sus almas clamaban, aun estando presidiado, la oscuridad de La Frontera que ahora había contamido el Alma del Héroe comenzó a destruirlo desde adentro. No se sabe qué sucedió con ese Héroe, que pasó con su inocente Alma que perecía ante las tinieblas que lo carcomía, muchos dicen que partió sólo a Lost Woods en una misteriosa e inesperada misión, y nunca jamás regresó..."**

 _ **Así cuentan las leyendas de antaño, leyendas relatadas por los paladines descendientes de ese Guerrero supremo viajero entre las eras de las eras... ¿Pero así realmente acabó todo..? La leyendas son sólo vestigios de los sucesos más hegemónicos que han visto los ojos de los sirvientes a las Diosas...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Un carcomiente frío azotaba sin piedad las planicies del territorio que una vez fue morada de las Diosas, la tierra a la que dieron todas sus bendiciones y privilegios, gestos de su inigualable bondad.

El invierno había llegado con fiereza a Hyrule, nevadas inagotables y un cielo opacado por la perpetua neblina y la ventisca. Todos los hogares del Reino estaban cerrados, chimeneas humeantes y casa enterradas en la nieve. Nadie se atrevía a salir con tan extrema temperatura. La paz y el silencio de los bulevares y rutas era perpetuo, sólo interrumpido por el sonido del viento. En el majestuoso castillo de Hyrule el ambiente estaba cálido con las inmensas chimeneas alimentadas de leña otoñal de la más fina calidad.

Los inmensos pasillos de habitaciones estaban desérticas. No había ni un sólo ruido que irrumpiera el absoluto silencio y quietud del ambiente. En la habitación real de la Princesa de Hyrule el silencio no era distinto, tranquilo y solitario. Pero en el baño se podía oír claramente la caída de agua, en un constante y grácil silbido. En el interior de esa sección lujosa de inmaculado mármol y aromas de especie dulces, una preciosa Diosa disfrutaba de la cálida agua que caía por su cuerpo desnudo, frágil y hermoso, con curvas marcadas en una belleza y sensualidad pura y celestial.

Su piel destellaba como la luna llena, con su tonalidad pálida preciosa que opacaba al de los más finas porcelanas. Su cabello largo de oro puro caía por su espalda, húmeda y adherida a su espalda, hombro y torsos. Su pechos subía y bajaba ante la agradable temperatura caliente del agua directa de las fuentes termales.

Era un espectáculo digno de retratarse en el más sublime de los lienzos, plasmada en la más magnífica escultura, expresada casi imposiblemente por las palabras. La Princesa bajó el semblante, dejando que el agua cayera por su delgada espalda y cabello sedoso. Con ojos cerrados, disfrutaba del excitante y extasiante placer del acto de purificación. Un hermoso paisaje que causaría las más ardientes y bajas pasiones.

Unos pasos firmes y lentos comenzaron a oírse por el pasillo que guiaba a la habitación de la damisela, guiándose con gran facilidad directo a la habitación Real.

Sin titubeos llevó su mano enfundada en un guantelete algo harapiento al picaporte dorado, girándolo lentamente. Se abrió paso con su imponente figura, que dió pesados pasos por la habitación directo al baño del lugar donde se oía la caída del agua sobre el suelo.

Las orejas de Zelda dieron un tenue movimiento al reconocer esas pisadas, sonrió tímida, pero se quedó inmóvil bajo el agua. Los pasos se acercaban más y más, firmes y constante. Con algo de urgencia la puerta del lugar fue abierta, viéndose a través del empañado cristal de la regadera una figura alta, fornida que reconoció de inmediato...

La figura se quedó pasmada unos instantes en la entrada, y poco después comenzó a dar pasos direccionados a la bañera hasta quedar frente. Rápidamente, el recién llegado abrió repentinamente la puerta corrediza de cristal, exponiendo la humedad dentro de esa sección y la magnífica desnudes de Zelda. Esta último se mordió el labio inferior estando sonrojada, al ver al joven que estaba ante ella.

—Link...—

Link, dió un ronquido placentero al ver tan encantadora como tentadora a su adorada, mirándolo con suplica. El semblante de Link estaba cargado y nublado de deseo. Se quitó el pectoral de acero, junto al tapiz azul, las botas y guanteletes, y estando en pantalón y túnica blanca se adentró en la bañera humedeciendo sus prendas. Zelda miró con enorme ternura y deseo el rostro de su amado. Su mandíbula simétrica y masculina, sus facciones finas y atractivas, su nariz puntiaguda y perfilada... Y su ojo zafiro, tan profundo como los océanos más recónditos, y su párpado derecho cerrado, vacío... Con una profunda cicatriz ya sanada atravesándolo. Herida que le había hecho perder el ojo al joven héroe, cuando luego de volver de ese peligroso futuro en la que encerraron el mal en lo profundo del Reino Sagrado. Una vez de regreso al pasado, aún siendo Link un niño, junto con la Princesa, habían enfrentado sin titubeo o duda al Rey Gerudo antes de que pusiera en marcha sus malditas artimañas que en un futuro cobraría tantas vidas. Sin embargo el enfrentamiento tuvo un alto precio, una herida que el joven héroe no podría recuperar, quedando incapacido de la vista de un ojo ante una mortífera estocada del Rey del Mal. A pesar de todo, Link pudo detenerlo, y ser entregado a los antiguos sabios que lo ejecutarían... Nadie supo lo que realmente pasó con Ganondorf, quedando apresado en el mundo crepuscular.

Era una época de paz. El joven héroe fue nombrado como Sir, miembro mobiliario del Clan de Caballeros Kyarat, Clan compuesto por los plebeyos que eran recompensados con puestos en la aristocracia por sus actos dr genuino valor. Siendo ahora un Caballero del Reino, había cumplido su destino de proteger a otro. Sin embargo nunca pudo ser reconocido como el Héroe de Hyrule y el mítico paladín de las leyendas, sino un valiente joven que detuvo la traición de un aliado del Reino, nada más. Sin embargo eso no era causa de desdicha en Link... La causa de su infinita felicidad desbordante y causa de sus fantasías, era hacer suya a la protagonista de sus sueños.

Se besaban con desenfreno, sin la más mínima timidez sino dominados por el ardiente deseo de ser amados y amar. Enredando sus lenguas de forma excitante y placentera saboreando uno del otro lo que cada noche marcaban como suyo...

Link había ceñido a su Princesa en su pecho, tomándola desnuda de la cintura como signo de recelo, estrechando la desnudez de su amada contra si. El beso de ambos era humedecido mientras el agua tibia de la bañera caía sobre ellos, a la ves que Zelda envolvía sus brazos el cuello de su Héroe jalando de sus cabellos ahora húmedos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras que sus cuerpos autónomamente se acariciaban sin pudor y con extremo desenfreno.

Link pasó sus manos por los glúteos de su amada haciéndola gemir con fuerza mientras se sonrojaba, gemido que murió en la boca de su amado durante el incesante beso. Repentinamente ambos tuvieron que detenerse extremadamente jadeante mientras Link ahora tenía una mano apretando uno de los apetecible y pálidos senos de Zelda.

Sus frentes de unieron mientras el agua caía sobre ellos, se miraba con ansiedad y fuego ardiente de ser uno. Sin dilación Zelda llevó sus manos al pecho de Link, acariciándolo con descaro, y tirando con desesperación de la prenda que cubría a su amado y no le permitía sentirlo contra ella.

El calor de sus cuerpos hacía sentir el agua caliente como fría ante la desesperación y la vehemencia.

Por fin Zelda pudo soltar los botones de esa túnica, pero cuando viva a quitárselo dió un jadeo al momento que Link la pegó de espalda contra a la baldosa del baño. Se hincó levemente y con ferocidad comenzó a literalmente devorar los delicados y preciosos senos de su amada como un wolfo hambriento. Zelda sólo gemía y daba aparentes alaridos de placer, siendo la víctima de ese depredador que tanto amaba. Ahogó un gemido que casi podría ser considerado un grito cuando Link luego de morder uno de sus pezones lo succionaba con fuerza.

Como pudo la Princesa tiró de la túnica pálida, quitándosela por la cabeza a Link y obligándolo a separarse un instante. Link gruñó malhumorado al ver que le interrumpía su ardua e intensa labor, robándole una sonrisa de ternura y picardía a la dama al ver el mohín de su amado mientras tiraba a un lado la prenda. Deteniendolo de que siguiera torturándola con su excitante y placentero acto, la Princesa puso ahora a Link contra la pared, de espalda a él. Así Zelda pudo contemplar el torso musculoso y trabajado de Link, haciéndose agua la boca llevando sus labios a ese pecho firme y fibroso. Con desesperación besó del cuello al rubio sintiendo una muy tenue barba que comenzaba a crecerle, bajando por su pecho y concentrándose en sus pectorales, dándole besos y caricias mientras sus manos palpaban el abdomen fuerte y en relieve del joven.

Link apretaba con fuerza los ojos sintiendo las caricias que le daba la dueña de sus pasiones, para luego abrir sorprendido su ojo y diera un ronquido fuerte cuando unos delicados y traviesos dientes de habían clavado en su pezón oscuro, miró como Zelda lo veía con un gesto de picardía y travesura. Link pensó que definitivamente, su Princesa ya no era la jovencita totalmente inocente y tímida, entregarse uno al otro a diario la había hecho evolucionar y experimentar.

Link estuvo a punto de reclamar, antes de que su amada desabrochara el botón de su húmedo y pesado pantalón, para bajarlo rápidamente ante la impactada mirada del rubio. La pesada prenda por el agua cayó a un lado dejando al joven en las mismas condiciones de su amada, despojados de cualquier cosa que los separara y cubriera el paisaje que las Diosas crearon en ellos al traerlos al mundo. Rápidamente Link tomó a la Princesa subiéndola a su estatura para devorara sus rosados y levemente hinchados labios con pasión, sin que las lenguas se hicieran esperará en esa excitante danza y sinfonía de gemidos. Repentinamente Zelda ahogó un chillido de placer mezclado con sorpresa cuando sintió como su amado le había propinado una fuerte y excitante palmada contra uno de sus generosos glúteos a modo de venganza por lo acontecido hacia unos instantes. Zelda miró sorprendida a Link, quien le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que la hermosa joven se sonrojada al tono carmesí.

Unieron una vez más sus frentes rozando sus puntiagudas narices, Link veía a su adorada como una magnífica e invariable obra de arte, un ser inigualable y único que con egoísmo quería sólo para él por el extremo amor y devoción que le tenía el más poderoso de los Guerreros

Ambos amantes siguieron su apasionado y prohibido acto, besándose con intensidad. Link saboreó su piel de porcelana, tan dulce como la miel y tan adictiva como el líquido embriagante, besando su tersa y húmeda piel de su cuello mientras palpaba con sus manos su estrecha cintura y amplias y apetecibles caderas. Hasta que su éxtasis llegó a la cúspide.

Con algo de rudeza el joven puso a Zelda contra la pared, ella frente al muro, comprimiéndose sus grandes senos contra la empañada pared. Zelda miraba de soslayo y con deseo el cómo Link se posicionaba tras ella, separando sus piernas mientras tomaba su largo cabello y lo jalaba con delicadeza pero desesperación.

Ahogó un gemido y Link un gruñido cuando se unieron, penetrándola de forma lenta y acalorada, dentro de su humedad ardiente y estrecha. Duraron varios instantes así, inmóviles. Siendo los únicos sonidos el agua cayendo sobre ellos y el silbido del viento helado de las ventanas.

De un momento a otro Link inició con un fuerte vaivén, pausado pero intenso y profundo llegando a los lugares más recónditos del interior de su amada, acariciando sus muslos blancos y espalda mientras azotaba con fuerza la intimidad de ella gruñendo de puro placer y faltándole el aire por el caliente vapor que generaban sus cuerpos. Zelda dió desesperada rienda suelta a sus gemidos poderosos y suplicante.

Link aceleró el ritmo con gran exaltación, siendo parte él también del coro de gemidos y jadeos mientras que mordía la piel de su amada y esta girando su cabeza abrazó los labios de él en otro candente beso.

Siendo uno de nuevo, como sus cuerpos desesperados clamaban y suplicaban sin descansos, como sus almas estaban destinada a estar, enlazadas por el profundo amor que compartían mucho tiempo atrás. Y que a pesar del Tiempo y la dificultado, nunca había mengua o mermado, sino lo contrario, floreciendo con resplandor y sublimidad ante la discordia y dificultades que tratarán de separarlos, fallidamente.

Zelda estaba ahora pegando su espalda contra el pecho de Link, llevando sus manos tras de ella para atraerlo tomando la parte trasera de su cabeza, besándolo en la comisura de los labios y mordiendo su puntiaguda oreja con un arete azul, a la vez que soltaba placenteros gemidos y jadeos ante los descarados actos de su amado tomando sin reservas sus pechos, uno en cada manos, exuberantes y preciosos que eran una de las mayores adicciones del joven, para luego pellizcar entre sus dedos los rosados, diminutos y firmes botones de su adorada.

—Vamos a la cama... Por favor...—Le susurró adorable y tímida Zelda a Link directamente al oído, con su cálido y perfumado aliento chocando con su oreja y haciéndole extremecer, más como una suplica urgida y desesperada con su fina y angelical voz presa de los crasos efectos del libido. Petición que jamás y nunca Link podría negarle esa sugerente petición, y saliendo con cierto pesar del adictivo interior de su amada, le dió media vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

Link la cargo tomando cada glúteo de ella con cada mano, haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo notoriamente por ese atrevido contacto. Sin importar cuantas veces se habían unido y al pudor que la Princesa había perdido únicamente en presencia del amor de su vida, nunca dejaba de darle cierta pena y vergüenza el como su amado la tomaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, y junto a su vergüenza sentía una sensación de placer y halago al ver lo que ella causaba en quien amaba, le hacia perder la cabeza.

Las largas y pálidas piernas de la Dama se envolvieron en las caderas de su amado mientras este la tomaba posesivo por su trasero, comprimiendo sus senos contra los pectorales de Link y volvía a atrapar sus labios en candentes besos tal informalmente ardiente como brazas. Mordían sus labios con travesura y jugueteo, uno al otro riendo por su erótico y placentero hacer. Link comenzó a caminar con Zelda en su pecho, sin interrumpir el beso saliendo juntos del umbral sin importar que sus largos cabellos y cuerpos empapados gotearan y humedecieran el piso en cada zancada dejando un rastro de agua a su paso.

Link salió del baño con Zelda recargada, besándose con fiereza de lengua, sus intimidades rozando de forma dañinamente excitante, la humedad de su amada goteando su miembro...

Y por instinto y desespero al borde del colapso Link fue a la pared más cercana sin poder llegar a la cama, puso a Zelda contra la pared con ella de espalda al muro, con sus preciosas piernas rodeando la cintura de Link y sosteniéndose abrazando el cuello del mismo, Link penetró de nuevo a su amada, sin importarle que el agua mojaba el piso y la empapada espalda de su amada humedecía la pálida pared.

Continuó con un vaivén más intenso y rápido, moviendo únicamente sus caderas contra la intimidad de su adorada a la vez que unían sus frentes y se miraban con intensidad, sus labios rozando mientras sus alientos calientes se entre mezclaban con las palabras y peticiones subidas de tono o simples jadeos y gemidos de éxtasis que los devoraba y descarnaba por dentro sin piedad alguna.

Link reanudó su tortura besando el húmedo cuello pálido de su amada mordiéndolo con fuerza y lamiendo las marcas de sus dientes, mientras que Zelda gemía a su oído con deseos de dejarlo sordo, mientras le mordía la punta de la oreja y arañaba con fiereza la amplia espalda de su amado dejando marcas que tardarían en desaparecer, y curiosamente, la espalda del joven esta lleno de rasguños... Los gemidos de la Dama sólo cuadruplicaban al cuadrado la excitación del joven Héroe.

Penetrándola insaciable e impetuoso Link continuó, mientras Zelda jalaban de los húmedos mechones oro de su amado.

—Te amo...—murmuró Link con voz quebrada y ronca de la éxtasis, mirándola con su ojo zafiro, haciendo que el corazón de su Princesa diera un vuelco y de sus ojos salieran lágrimas de ternura.

—Yo también te amo mi vida... —dijo con calidez y extremo cariño, dejando de lado la lujuria y la pasión para dedicarle esas sentidas palabras desde el fondo de su corazón. Sin embargo ahogó un gritillo de sorpresa cuando su amante volvió a alzarla, movilizándose con ella directo a la cama, y acostandola con desesperación la volvió a contemplar de pies a cabeza estando él de pie frente a la figura de su amada reposando grácilmente desnuda boca arriba entre las sedosas sabanas del lecho. Zelda vió como su amado lo observaba con esa devoción y admiración, como si observará una Diosa, y algo apenada juntó insconcientemente sus piernas, cubriendo su intimidad y sus brazos envolvieron sus senos cubriéndo lo mayor posible mientras desviaba apenada el rostro carmesí del sonrojo con su cabello empapado desparramado por las sabanas.

Esa imagen paradisiaca y sublime sólo nubló los sentidos del joven, no pudiendo resistir se apoyó con las manos a los laterales del cuerpo de Zelda para quedar sobre ella sin posar su peso en la Dama.

Comenzando a besar con frenesí los labios de su amada inició saboreando ese húmedo manjar mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos algo lánguidos por el intenso encuentro.

Link descendió por el cuerpo de ella, bajando por su quijada pequeña, por su cuello lamiendo de nuevo y disfrutando con orgullo de ver las marcas que le había dejado, bajó por su pecho, besando, mordiendo y succionando sus senos mientras los apretaba con sus manos sin ningún titubeo, oyendo complacido la sinfonía de gemidos femeninos de su amada que desquitaba el arrebatador placer jalando sin piedad los cabellos de Link.

Descendió más, hacia el inicio de su estómago besando esa piel blanca y virgen, marcándola como suya mientras baja a su delgado y perfecto vientre delegado y hermoso, lamiendo con picardía el ombligo diminuto de su añorada.

Descendió aún más mientras que el rojo del rostro de Zelda crecía mientras miraba intrigada hasta el más mínimo movimiento y parpadeo de Link. Este se encontró con las piernas cerradas de la Princesa, y miran con enorme picardía y clara demostración de ser travieso, dividió las largas piernas de su amado mientras los colores se le iban al rostro magistral de Zelda al saber lo que Link quería hacer...

Intentó mantener las piernas cerradas pero perdió la lucha, avergonzándose al verse con las piernas abiertas ante la mirada azul de él.

Cubrió su cara con ambas manos por la vergüenza, haciendo que en Link se formara una sensación de ternura, sin embargo sus intensiones maliciosas no flaquearon, comenzando a besar la parte intentar de los pálidos mulos de su adorada, uno a la vez, sin despegar la mirada de su ojo del movimiento errático que hacían los senos de Zelda ante la estrepitosa respiración que hacia que sus pechos subieran y bajaran en un vaivén muy sugerente para el rubio.

Zelda se estremecía más y más mientras los besos en sus muslos se acercaban a su intimidad.

Link acariciaba con sus labios esa piel perfumada a rosas y al único y extasiante aroma exclusivo del ser de su amada que lo enloquecía y hacia perder el juicio. Mirando con malicia de nuevo a su amada, dio un simple y casto beso en la intimidad húmeda y rosada de su amada mientras un notable estremecimiento y corrientaso atravesó inmisericorde por el cuerpo de la joven haciendo que ahogara un grito ante ese atrevido acto...

Link sólo sonrió aún más para seguir dando una serie de besos en esa cálida y secreta zona del cuerpo de su Princesa que más nadie conocía ni iba a conocer además de él, ya que sus más recónditos secretos eran propiedad del amor de su vida.

Cada beso en su intimidad causaba que todo el cuerpo de Zelda diera un pulso nervioso, cardíaco y de todo haciéndole descontrolarse y apretar con fuerza en sus puños el cabello dorado de su amado, en una contradictoria lucha entre detenerlo ante el bochorno o dejarse llevar ante el innegable e incontenible placer que sentía.

Su cuerpo actuó sólo y cerró las piernas con brusquedad, atorando la cabeza de Link con sus muslos y sacándole una carcajada al mismo ante el golpe torpe que recibió por el errático acto. Deseoso dió una larga lamida a la intimidad húmeda, y separó de nuevo las piernas sacando su cabeza y alzándose de nuevo sobre Zelda mirándola extremamente sonrojada y... ¿Molesta?. Link sólo alcanzó a soltar una de esas sonrisas que desarmaban a su amada y nublaba su juicio, esa condenada sonrisa que se había robado más de un corazón, pero que Zelda se enorgullecía de forma "engreída" ser ella la afortunada de ser la elegida de su amado, y viceversa.

Le volvió a robar el aliento con un ferviente beso, pero apasionado y dulce en los labios, mientras volvía a posicionarse entre las piernas de ella y alzando su delgada pelvis la penetró de nuevo, reanudando el acalorado éxtasis que sus cuerpos aún reclamaban con fiereza el éxtasis. Zelda tomó las mejillas de Link y volvió a besarlo en los labios mientras que sentía la intensidad de su amado adentrarse en ella, con ese ferviente amor y lujuria propia de dos seres unidos por los lazos del amor. Llenándola del más puro y poderoso de los amores. Magnificando ese desmedido amor marcándola en cada centímetro de su piel.

Zelda abrazaba del cuello a Link mientras ambos tenían sus rostros unidos con el vaivén, pecho a pecho, con los senos de Zelda comprimiéndose de forma muy llamativa para su amado.

Rápidamente la situación cambió de nuevo, Link se separó de Zelda, moviéndola para posicionarla acostada sobre un lateral de su cuerpo, apoyándose de su muslo y codo. Link se puso en la misma posición, pero detrás de ella, volviendo a unirse con frenesí en esa posición que les permitía besarse y tocarse uno al otro sin límites. Continuaron así sin freno por un largo tiempo, para finalmente sentir como sus cuerpos se tensaban indicador del próximo orgasmo que iba a embestir sus sistemas.

Temblorosa por el pacer que la embriagaba, la Princesa fue la que dictó la siguiente posición. Empujando con delicadeza a Link lo sentó en la cama, y terriblemente sonrojada tomó con cuidado el miembro de su amado y se sentó en sus piernas, dándole la espalda a Link, estando de nuevo unidos Link llevó sus dos manos a los pechos de Zelda, apretándolos y palpándolo sin descanso mientras Zelda impulsándose con sus muslos subía y baja con sus peso para producir una especial fricción entre ambos sexos. Eso llevó a ambos a la cúspide de la cúspide.

El orgasmo terminó de matarlos en el éxtasis, sintiendo en sus cuerpos temblorosos la potente ola de calor que los cubría de pies a cabeza. Una poderosa descarga que recorrió sus columnas y tensaron sus extremidades causando un estremecimiento a cada partícula de su ser. Juntos cayeron rendidos en el lecho de sabanas blancas, sin aliento y húmedos de sudor luego de tan intenso encuentro.

Adormecida y agotada la grácil dama se recostó en el pecho de su amado, acurrucada con su calor. Habían compartido intensos momentos, en diferentes lugares y circunstancias, pero sin lugar a dudas todos eran únicos y experiencias inigualables. En especial la que acaban de compartir. Recordaban como en el futuro se habían unido con tal vehemencia e intensidad, y de regreso al pasado, al tiempo en el que estaban ahora. Habían estrechado su relación, su amor había florecido aún más, siendo inseparables.

Una vez que volvieron a estar físicamente maduros, de nuevo se unieron por primera vez con esa fuerza y descontrol que los caracterizaba. Habían compartido innumerables momentos de frenesí, amándose uno al otro con fulgor, siendo su pequeño secreto. Pasaron largo rato acostados, acurrucados, acariciándose uno al otro mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban lentamente y sus corazones recuperaban el normal ritmo.

—Lo hiciste otra vez...—dijo la voz de Zelda esforzándose por sonar enojada y estricta, pero fracasó. Estaba extremadamente avergonzada por las caricias que le dió su amado con sus labios en su intimidad. Link dió carcajadas mudas, su pecho contrayéndose mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

—Sabes que me enca...—

—¡No lo digas!—chilló la Princesa ocultando abochornada su cara en el pecho de su amado no pudiendo disimular el sonrojo.—¿¡Por qué eres tan pervertido!?—exclamó escandalizada la Dama mirándolo ceñuda, aunque Link sabía que sólo estaba apenada. Sin poder resistirse al verla así le robó un beso juguetón.

—Yo sólo hago lo que causas en mi... Siempre te amaré como loco, te haré el amor como pervertido...—

—Y me sonreirás como idiota—puntualizó la Princesa mirándolo jocosa, aunque aún sonrojada u ceñuda. Link soltó una carcajada, admitiéndolo. Siempre sonreiría así con ella en su vida, y sin ella, simplemente moriría. Frente a todos era una joven frívola y objetiva, y con él y sólo con él, demostraba lo que era, una jovencita extremadamente dulce, amable, inocente, sabia e increíblemente madura y hermosa. Cualidades que sólo hacían que Link se enamorará con mayor desquicio cada día.

—Y eso... Te amo Zelda, no importa si debo travesar de nuevo la barrera del tiempo, no importa si deba esperarme una eternidad de eternidades, no importa si debo volver a superar cada mazmorra y obstáculo que enfrenté, o si deba luchar de nuevo con mis enemigos... Lo haré sin descanso, sólo por verte hasta el último día de mi última vida... Un guerrero debe tener una razón para luchar ¿No?...—El héroe hizo una pausa y besó sutilmente la frente de su amada con extrema ternura, para después hacerse a su oído y susurrar:—Tú eres mi razón...—confesó con la más pura sinceridad, mirando con su único con enorme devoción y amor a su amada.

Esto sintió como su corazón se frenó, y de nuevo fue por los labios de su amado besándolo con intensidad y pasión...

* * *

Pasaron varias horas, y Link seguía acostado a orillas de la cama con Zelda acurrucada en su pecho totalmente y profundamente dormida, el rubio sentía la sutil respiración de su adorada contra su pecho. Acariciaba lento y pausado el largo cabello de oro de Zelda, con ternura, mientras miraba hacia el techo, pensando en toda la felicidad y dicha tenía, y sólo podía agradecer a las Diosas tal privilegio.

Puso una sonrisa como la de un niño preparando una sorpresa, se aseguró que Zelda estuviera dormida, y moviéndose con sutileza vio que en el suelo junto a la orilla donde el estaba, estaba su gabardina de capitán del ejército que se quitó antes de entrar al baño y previo a todo el apasionado acto. Estiró el brazo sin despertar a Zelda, buscando en uno de los bolsillos de esa lujosa prenda el objeto más preciado que tenía.

Sonrió al sentirla, y la sacó con sutileza, era una cajita negra de terciopelo... Con el pulgar levantó la tapa, revelando un anillo de oro delgado, con un precioso pedruzco cristalino brillante siendo una invaluable gema sobresaliente... Un anillo único y especial para pedir unión en sagrado matrimonio.

El era ahora un noble, y en el próximo festival de otoño, la Princesa Zelda sería la protagonista de un baile con la intensión de que eligiera de entre todos los pretendientes con el que compartiría su vida. Y Link estaba más que seguro a cual de todos los presentes ella elegiría...

Cerrando los ojos mientras una solitaria lágrima de felicidad corría por su único ojo, guardó la cajita de nuevo en su gabardina, deseoso y emocionado que ese Baile llegara pronto. Estaba tan impaciente, que dudaba poder esperar los meses que faltaban para tan especial festejo. Pero habia esperado siete años por ella y había vencido al Rey de la oscuridad. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser un par de meses?.

Estrechando de nuevo contra su pecho a su amada rendida ante morfeo, decidió también entregarse a dormir, antes de tener que salir a hurtadillas de la habitación de la Princesa de Hyrule. Con una sonrisa radiante, en la calidez de los brazos de Zelda, Link se acurrucó bajo las sabanas, deseosos de tener otro de esos sueños que solía tener, de su futura boda, de su futuro hogar, y de su futura familia y tal vez, de los futuros frutos de su amor que tendría con el amor de su vida...

* * *

 _ **Sin embargo... Los sueños de Link se oscurecieron, una penumbra lo invadió completo en ese mundo que solía ser iluminado y feliz...**_

 _ **Oía gritos... Oía dolor... Oía la muerte...**_

 _ **Oía como iniciaba la máxima tribulación... El Génesis de una extinción...**_

 _ **No comprendía por qué estaba invadido en esa oscuridad que lo consumía y le producía una terrible agonía...**_

— _ **Link... ¡Link!... ¡LINK! Por... Por favor... ¡POR FAVOR AYUDAME! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SOCORRO! ¡LIIINK...! Link...—conocía perfectamente esa voz... Era la voz de se querida compañera, Navi... Pidiendo auxilio, desesperada, agonizante expresando dolido alaridos... Y su último aliento, fue para clamar por el nombre del Héroe del Tiempo...**_

 _ **En lo profundo de sus sueños, Link gritó de desesperación al punto del descontrol y la desesperación...**_

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

Muy buenas estimados lectores. Por fin, he tenido la inspiración y estímulo requerido para completar este cap. Los que sean escritores o artistas saben lo horrendo y limitante que es la falta de inspiración...

Pues si, hice varios cambios a los datos canonicos de OOT y MM para adaptarlo a mi trama, lo único y resaltante es la cicatriz y herida de Link, lo cual explica la falta de un destello ocular izquierdo en el Espíritu del Héroe, o Hero Shade. Y el segundo es que sí, los acontecimientos de Majora, según mi fic, aconteció cuando Link tenía dieciocho, y no doce o catorce como se especula. La frase de Link de **Quedate con el que te ame como loco, te haga el amor como un pervertido y te sonreía como un idiota** es un precioso pensamiento que me dedicó mi amada novia :3 xD Te amo mi Aki.

Espero les haya agradado, y a quienes lean por aquí, les invitó a leer mi fic **Génesis de la Extinción**. Gracias a todos los que leyeron y dieron a fav y seguir, y en especial a los que aportaron tanto ánimo y apoyo por Review. Se los agradezco mucho, ya que sin ustedes, sencillamente los escritores no seríamos nada. Su comentario es el pago y apoyo que tenemos disponible para contribuir a las historias. Así que lector, no sólo a mi, sino a todos los que leas, si te agrada, da tu opinión e encomio, eso sólo nos motiva y nos apoya. Muchas gracias a todos. Y con lo que se viene, será el cap final de este trishot, con su respectivo Lemon, obvio... Lo publicaré a lo largo de Marzo.

Se acerca la hora de sacar los pañuelos, queridos míos. Porque esto es _tragedia..._ Pero aquí no acaba todo, ya que como dije, esto es precuela de **Génesis de la Extinción.**

Un saludo y abrazo a todos. Hasta luego ^^


End file.
